


梁叶的夏天 第五十六章

by LLLanlan



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	梁叶的夏天 第五十六章

看着梁叶脸颊涌起潮红，知道这是他情动了，宋天翎也不再逗弄他，一口咬上他的颈侧，留下一排浅浅的齿印，引来他的不满，“你这坏习惯到底谁给你惯得，你不要咬脖子，唔......”  
亲吻落在梁叶的耳后，宋天翎舌尖在他耳垂扫了一圈，把人带着坐在了池子上。  
“冷不冷？”他问。  
梁叶摇头，说：“现在不冷......”  
“好。”宋天翎的吻从他的脖颈蔓延到胸口，一只手在他胸前一点细细的摩挲，抬头看了他一眼，然后就低头含住了另一边，牙齿轻嗑在周围，他听见梁叶声音颤抖到：  
“嗯...你不要咬....唔，别咬......”不轻不重的啃咬惹得梁叶浑身战栗，不自觉的就收紧了搭在他肩上的双手。  
梁叶忽然很想抱他。紧接着他就感觉宋天翎在水下的手握住了他微微抬头的器物。  
他喉咙里发出呜咽，宋天翎又抬起头和他接吻，一只手拦着他的腰把人带到水里，一边在他嘴里搅弄一边含糊到：“太冷了，到水里来。”  
宋天翎专心的勾勒着他的唇瓣，手上套弄的动作没有停，搭在他腰上的手顺势从身后探下去，在他臀上抓了一把，手指灵活钻进臀缝在穴口周围轻轻按压，惹得梁叶收紧了手臂把他抱得紧了些，人往后一仰，把自己又往前送了送，压抑的喘息着。

梁叶被痒酥酥的感觉刺激得有些急躁，他脑子里什么想法都没有了，甚至急切的想接纳面前这个人的所有，他睁开氤氲着水汽的双眼看他，身体比嘴更快，反手想去拿放在池子边的润滑剂，说：“别扩张了，快进来。”  
话音还未落，宋天翎就把他的手臂按下来，紧接着就没入了两根手指。温热的泉水跟着涌进去梁叶咬紧牙关发出轻哼，低头亲吻落在宋天翎的眉心，顺着鼻梁贴在他的唇上。  
“唔......嗯！”他感觉到身体里的手指从两根变为三根，穴口被撑开，更多暖和的水流涌进去，宋天翎接着水的润滑耐心的在甬道里开拓，温柔的与他眼神交接，不轻不重的在肠壁按压。梁叶不满的皱眉，往下坐了坐，将他的手指完全吞了进去，又是一声克制的呻吟。  
宋天翎感觉他的穴口不受控的收紧，不由得笑了笑，暧昧到：“小叶儿今天怎么这么主动？嗯？就这么想我？”  
“啊...你不要...按了......”梁叶一把抓住他的手腕，去咬他的脖子，口齿不清的说：“你要是不行，我帮你......”他转而又把手放在了宋天翎的小腹，顺着那整齐有力的腹肌往下，抓住了早已硬挺的性器，报复性的捏了一下。  
宋天翎搭在他腰上的手立刻紧了紧，随即抓住了梁叶，说：“小叶儿，体力这么充沛，等会儿你说什么我都不会停的。”他抽出在梁叶体内缓缓扩张的手指，梁叶立刻感觉一阵空虚，双腿立刻攀上他的腰，说：“那你最好动作快点。”  
他复而笑出声，搂着他的腰把人转过去，贴着他的腰抱着往池子另一边走，把人带着站起来，伸手去拿润滑剂挤了一些在手心，在那精神抖擞的器物上套弄了一下，又去拿边上的安全套。  
谁知梁叶从他手里把盒子一把推得远了些，说：“今天不戴，我想试试，快。”

宋天翎想了想，不知道今天是哪个环节出了问题，面前这人如此主动就算了，竟然提出了不戴套的要求。  
他一手绕到梁叶胸前，另一只手扶着性器抵在他的穴口细细摩擦，不急着进去，胸膛贴着梁叶的后背，在他耳边轻声说：“我进来了。”  
“要进你就进，话这么多——唔！你慢、慢一点！”梁叶感觉身后被粗大的性器撑开，一点点填满刚才被他手指抽走的空虚，反手搭在他的腰上，身体不受大脑控制的往后送，发出难耐的呻吟。  
宋天翎的手指灵活地在他胸前的打转，拇指在他乳尖揉捏。  
下面也没闲着，开始在梁叶体内缓慢的进出，每一次都整根没入，再缓慢的抽出来，磨得梁叶心痒痒，他一边感受着胸前一阵阵的酥麻，一边配合着宋天翎的动作往后坐。  
宋天翎抱着他再次没入水中，性器在甬道进出之间一点点缝隙都被热水填满，梁叶感觉整个人都被填满，宋天翎的每一次进入都把他的意识冲撞得摇晃破碎。

他的手撑在池壁上，在池子里半跪着被宋天翎从身后一次次缓慢而彻底的进入，每一次的深入都顶在那一点上，整个精神都被他温柔的撞击着，一开口就全是压抑在齿间的呻吟：“太深了宋天翎...嗯......我受不了...”  
“这就受不了了？”说着宋天翎突然退了出来，未及梁叶又片刻的喘息，又猛地顶进去，梁叶失声尖叫，随即伸手捂住了自己嘴，用牙齿咬着食指不让自己再发出羞耻的呻吟。

“唔...嗯啊...太、太快了——”梁叶的精神愉悦到了极致，条件反射的产生了一丝丝抗拒，他反手去握在宋天翎的腰上，想让他慢下来，但这个动作不仅没有让宋天翎产生丝毫怜悯，反而抓住他的手与他十指紧扣，另一只手伸到前面去把他咬在嘴里的手指带出来握在手心，随后双手穿过他的腋下扣住肩膀，变本加厉的在他湿热的内壁快速的抽送。  
他唤他的名字，与下身凶猛的进出截然相反的，温柔的吻在他的后颈，时不时留下深深浅浅的齿印，梁叶脑海里的那根弦就要忍受不住绷断了，他摇着头，断断续续声音里夹杂着呻吟：“不要、不要再快了...我...”  
梁叶想伸手去安抚自己的硬挺，手刚刚碰到顶端，身后的宋天翎就跟有心灵感应似的，握着他的手缓慢的抚上去，包裹着梁叶的手，带着他一下一下的套弄。  
在梁叶理智都快丧失的时候，宋天翎贴在他耳后残忍地说：“我刚刚是不是说，”他猛地往前一顶，发出一声喟叹，“唔...你说什么我都不会停？”  
梁叶顺从的点头，随即又被宋天翎冲撞得浑身战栗，无法忍受的摇了摇头，咬紧牙关还是发出细细密密的呻吟。  
他绞紧穴口，宋天翎一个没忍住差点泄在他体内，压低了声音说：“放轻松小叶儿，今晚时间还那么长，你舍得我现在就射了？”

梁叶简直要被他的无耻气笑了，他重新撑在池壁上，说：“你...慢一点——隔壁有人，啊——”  
他才不管隔壁有没有人，坏心的又在那一点上接连冲撞了好几下才退出来，带着梁叶的肩把人转过来，从水下抬起他的一条腿，没给他反应的时间又面对面的插进去一入到底，然后准确的覆上他的唇，把那声不知是满足还是求饶的呻吟吞了进去，身下的动作猛烈而快速，撞得梁叶几乎要神志不清。

梁叶在池子里被折腾得腰都软了，宋天翎抱着他狠狠抽插几下，泄在了他体内，退出来的时候，贴在他耳侧，歉意的说：“对不起小叶儿，没忍住...”  
他的小叶儿此时哪有空去接受他的道歉，整个人软软的贴在他身上，任他手指探进去把刚刚射在里面的液体借着温热的水流带出来。

 

宋天翎先出水去穿了浴袍，然后把梁叶的浴袍打开，搂住了刚从水里上来的人，轻轻拥在怀里，在原地站了会儿，搂着他回到了室内。  
两人脱了浴袍去冲澡，在浴室里一个擦枪走火，宋天翎把人抵在墙上，抬起他的一条腿将自己又抬头的性器抵进去，他手摸到两人交合的地方，伸出一根手指贴着那又粗了一圈的器物一起送进去，梁叶双手搂着他的脖子，抗拒到：“不、不行宋天翎...太多了...”  
“放松点宝贝儿，我们...试试。”  
梁叶受不了没顶的快感，他感觉头皮发麻，一口咬上宋天翎的脖子，留下深深的齿印，呜咽着摇头，一句求饶的话到嘴边都软成了宋天翎的催情剂，“唔...不行了宋天翎...求求你...嗯...”  
他猛地抽插几下，最后关头退出来射在了梁叶的腿根。  
梁叶几乎要站不稳了，整个人挂在他身上，说：“你像个禽兽。”  
“禽兽你也喜欢。”宋天翎在他耳边亲了一下，开了花洒把两个人冲洗赶紧，将人半抱着回到床上。

被他放在床上的时候，看着他看自己的眼神，梁叶就知道这是个没完没了的夜，果然，梁叶刚把睡衣套上，裤子都没来得及穿，就又被宋天翎一把抓过去抱在怀里。  
他恼怒到：“你有完没完！”  
宋天翎的手从他衣摆探进去，把衣服掀起来，舌尖又在胸前一粒勾勒了一圈，笑说：“对象是你的话，我可以做三天三夜。”  
然后梁叶又被他抓着手去抚摸那不安的小宋，听见他抵在自己的额头上说：“你摸摸它，这才几分钟，就又想你了......”  
梁叶一边顺从的为他上下套弄着，一边骂到：“流氓。”  
“我也纳闷，怎么在你身上，我就变成了个流氓，你应该好好反省一下。”宋天翎没皮没脸的笑着，抬起梁叶两条腿，让他坐在自己身上，说：“再来一次。”  
感受着自己手里越来越精神的小东西，梁叶腰又是一软，在他肩上借力，跪坐在宋天翎腰侧，扶着他的性器对准穴口慢慢坐了下去，“嗯......”  
等梁叶将自己整根没入，宋天翎双手握住他的腰，开始了新一轮的攻城略地。

后来梁叶不知道自己是怎么睡着的了，他只记得宋天翎又一次泄在自己的体内，这次他说什么都没去浴室，宋天翎没办法只好用手指加上湿巾把他清理干净，抱着他满足的在柔软的大床滚了一圈，关了灯在他眉心落下一吻，接着自己就失去了意识昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

早上，梁叶破天荒睡到了十一点，身边已经没了宋天翎的身影，他在被子里翻了翻身，去拿床头柜上的手机，看见宋天翎发的信息。  
-我出来买吃的。  
梁叶捧着手机笑了笑，回了条信息，说自己想吃鸡蛋灌饼，信息刚发出去，那边就打了个电话过来。  
“周围没什么吃的，我回酒店让酒店做，你想吃点什么别的？”  
梁叶觉得宋天翎的声音从听筒里传过来都是暖暖的，他把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷道：“吃什么都可以。”  
“好，我到了在餐厅等你，不着急。”  
挂了电话梁叶慢慢爬起身来，下面倒是没什么感觉，主要是腰酸得不行，他手撑在腰上揉了揉，进厕所去洗漱。站在镜子面前看着身上的齿印，他又忍不住骂了那人一句：“跟个小狗似的。”


End file.
